


Guitar

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For cminor131, who wanted: "Guitar, But it can't involve any major character playing a guitar. And it especially can't have Sam pining in a corner marveling over Jack's amazing singing voice as he ministers in song to offworld orphans. Cause that would suck." Chapter two has what she didn't want, because I am evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was telling that none of the team was really obsessed with music. The closest they got was Carter's off-hand humming whenever she was happy about something (which meant the rest of them heard it most often when she was getting at a piece of technology, stripping it down or putting it back together after figuring it out).  
  
So it was a surprise to them when they learned that SG-19 routinely took along a guitar on their off-world missions.  
  
It made sense; they were the unofficial cultural exchange team, responsible for maintaining relations on planets where other SG teams just didn't have the time to get to all the relevant details.  
  
Peoples that needed to be won over.  
  
Slowly.  
  
This time, they were coming along with SG-1 because they'd been warned in advance that this culture revered music.  
  
"Lieutenant Astor is an accomplished musician," Hammond said, "And the rest of Colonel Jones' team is quite adept at handling diplomatic situations."  
  
Jack had been skeptical.  
  
As it turned out, they would have been lost without SG-19. The two teams were greeted with thin hospitality, and Jack had already started to think that maybe they should just turn right around. But as soon as the guitar came out, the young lieutenant in charge of it had his hands full explaining how it worked at both Daniel and the linguist on SG-19 took turns fumbling through technical translations that left even Daniel's considerable skills in the dust.  
  
Finally, the crowd around the instrument settled back down, and Astor began to play--and sing.   
  
Jack and Sam shared amused looks at his choice of songs, popular tunes from all over the last few decades, all tending toward the sappy, but his audience ate them up, asking for translations in between.  
  
After about the third song, Jack leaned over and said, "I have to admit, it's a lot better than my singing."  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
Astor played a few more songs then put the guitar away. The village leader stood, made a short speech, and Daniel came back to stand by the others as the whole company migrated to tables that had somehow been set with food.  
  
"I think that'll do it."  
  
At Jack's questioning look, Daniel said, "Oh, their leader said, essentially--'Any people who can make that kind of music can't be all bad.'"  
  
He looked back and forth between Jack and Sam. "Roughly, anyway. And we're invited to their meal, so..."  
  
Sam said, "Maybe we should bring along a guitar on all *our* missions."  
  
Jack pulled on his cap. "Only if you're the one singing, Major."  
  
Daniel said, "In that case, maybe we should leave the music to SG-19."  
  
Sam glared. Teal finally chimed in. "I've been told I have an excellent singing voice."  
  
"Great!" Jack exclaimed. "Now someone just needs to learn how to play the guitar."


	2. What she didn't want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With such a specific do not want request, I just couldn't help myself--I had to write it as a crack fic.

Sam wasn't sure what was wrong with her. She was sure there was, but she couldn't quite make it out, the same way that she hadn't quite been able to find her way around their tent the last time she'd stolen Daniel's glasses.

She sniffed again. Damn it! This was, this was...

Tears welled up in her normally beautiful, clear blue eyes. She *never* cried. Ever. And certainly not over songs.

Well, except that god-awful Christmas shoes one. She hated that song, but it made her cry *every* time.

A small, tiny, rational corner of her brain was telling her that Jack's singing *was* enough to make her cry, but she was pretty sure she wasn't listening to that corner, because she thought he sounded...

...good.

Really good.

(She was also pretty sure that whatever he was singing wasn't the Christmas shoes song, as it sounded decidedly upbeat.)

Now worried, she started thinking that maybe there had been something in that drink earlier, but all her thoughts melted away as Jack struck a particularly beautiful/horrid note that made the twenty or so orphans around him shriek in gleeful terror.

It was just. so. sexy.

There was something profoundly wrong with her.

Sam finally burst into tears, putting an end to the impromptu song session, and Jack ended up having to carry her back through the 'gate to Dr. Fraiser, who gave her something that made her feel much better and thankfully ignored the incoherent babbling coming out of her mouth.

Until the next day when she could be properly embarrassed, of course.


End file.
